half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 I gather... I gather you've disposed of those idiots, Klow. Your reputation, sir, is well deserved. JgcxCub 20:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, and I'm sad it wasn't done already before I got back. Klow 21:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) blured images Since you moved the one I was testing, do you have another (preferably large, and not just text) image that is still being displayed as "blurry"? --Uberfuzzy 22:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ah sorry. This one: File:Security guards complete.jpg Although it is ok within pages, it is not with the big thumbnail when clicked on (at least with my settings). Third thumb here: Petroleum Station#Gallery, red name here: Dock 137 (in the infobox on the upper right and 8th in the gallery. Klow 22:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) File deleted Why did you deleted Image:Day_One_Battery.png? What did I do wrong? :-( :Don't forget to sign. You did nothing wrong, but a SDK like screenshot was better. Take a look at . Thanks for the find, I actually didn't know about it, and that made me find that the Long Jump Module had the same model in red. ;-) Klow 09:23, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::What are talking about? --Fireman V2 00:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Palace of Soviets Have you read about the Palace of Soviets on wikipedia? Malekron 00:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know about it. But the Skyscraper is based on the Palace of Culture and Science in Warsaw. But the Consul statue might come from that, though. Klow 09:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Civil Protection Klow, why did you revert my edits on the other names for Civil Protection? I mean, look at the OSIPR page. It has numerous other names, including the nickname for it. So why did you remove this? I mean, even the citizens refer to them as CPs! JgcxCub 11:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :WTF? All the terms you added are already in the introduction, with contexts and sources. What else do you want? Klow 19:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Valve's answering machine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYo2dSvZlKE&feature=player_embedded This is real, BTW. Darkman 4 08:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) LOL! :D Klow 09:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Need a little help here! Vandal is vandalising "Gordon Freeman" page. I'm currently keeping watch on it. 13:45, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for that, the loser is now blocked. He can come back, I'm waiting. ;-) Klow 14:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Crowbar article Hey Klow, i redid the Crowbar page. Cleaned it up, split up the overview section into 2 parts in accordance with the guidelines, and generally made it a bit more pleasing to the eye. Could you have a look at it and tell me if there is anything i can improve, so that we can get rid of the cleanup sign? Thanks, JgcxCub 19:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for that, I added the "review pending" status in the list! Klow 21:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Look at this Wow just see what 203.147.4.68 did. Malekron 20:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, spam. Deleted, and blocked. Klow 21:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) And another vandal 69.3.212.33. Malekron 01:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Half Life Ep3 Gabe Newell posted a update on his twitter. *http://twitter.com/GabeNewell --Chairman Jack the Black 14:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, he is talking about an upcoming Ep3 trailer? Is that his real account?... Klow 14:32, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Someone just said its fake account. Never mind. *http://kotaku.com/5394725/fake-gabe-newell---show-yourself :( --Chairman Jack the Black 14:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just read that. And the spelling mistakes hint a 15 year old retard (no offense if you are 15). Klow 14:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry to waste your time.--Chairman Jack the Black 14:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's ok. If it had been real, I'd have been very thankful. ;-) Also, could you remove that broken image link from your signature? Klow 14:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks for the welcome! 17:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill or Grid? Yes the article Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill was renamed by me to Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid. This is because ingame it is called a grid...but it is also called a grill. I don't know what to make of it, I think it was a dev error. What do you think we should do about the article? Use grid or grill?--YabbaMyIcingTalk 06:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ah damn. And audio and subtitles match together. It's said differently twice, and writter differently twice. Let's use "Grid", it's actually more logical. Klow 09:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Sirens I was looking for siren sounds in the SDK, and I realized that a lot of unusual ambient noises are actually sirens. For instance, those deep, repetitive noises in Red Letter Day, that interrupt kleiner's HEV speech. It also seems that they're sent from the Citadel. I also noticed that a vort was to remove the Buggy's Tau cannon. (It has an unused script entity, check that out) --Fireman V2 00:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Widelogo1.png A long time ago, before the Monaco skin existed, Wikia used a default skin called Quartz, which used a 266x75 logo. That image I made was a possible logo for the wiki back then. Feel free to delete it. JoePlay (talk) 23:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for that quick answer. I actually just restored it, to showcase the wiki's logo history. Are you the one who made this and this, then?... Klow 23:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Those two links are broken, so I can't see which images you're asking about. =( JoePlay (talk) 19:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah damn I forgot. Fixed. This and this. Klow 19:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::No, I did not make those two images. JoePlay (talk) 20:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok thanks! Klow 20:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Consul I think that the Consul may be based on the Roman Consuls (in which two consul that has veto power) and also the overall Combine politics (Breen and the Advisors) are sort of based on it don't you think. Malekron 22:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I think you got a good point there. Klow 23:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hammer page ready for review Valve Hammer Editor‎‎ Darkman 4 05:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC)